Locker Note
by VampireApple
Summary: Kaoru sends Kenshin a note demanding he go out with her. Then everyone gets involved, of course. KK. Rated for language. Chap 8. the date. COMPLETE!
1. Kaoru to Kenshin

Dear Kenshin,

We have been friends for years. Ever since you covered for me in middle school for that food fight.

Throughout our seven years of friendship we have done many things together. We have held each other through the tears of broken hearts, sad movies, the death of pets, family and loved ones.

We have been in kendo tournaments together, gone to foreign countries and even survived being lost for five hours in Akan National Park.

Our friendship stayed true through Tomoe and Enishi, my cooking and trigonometry.

In the past few months I have come to realize that I really value you and our friendship. Nothing means more to me.

Which is why I'm sick and tied of waiting for you to get up off your ass. We've been in love with each other for all of senior year, and we graduate in a month. I know this has been the cause of some awkwardness between us, and I am done with ignoring the white elephant.

I am demanding that you go out on a date with me this Saturday (or I will beat the shit out of you) because you and I are both ready for the next step in our relationship.

Love,

Kaoru


	2. Kenshin to Sano

Sano,

I just found a note in my locker from Kaoru… She said its time to take our relationship to the next level and demanded I go out on a date with her on Saturday.

Oro.

I've been in love with her for two years. What if this doesn't work out? What if its just like Tomoe? I don't think I could live with that happening between us.

Help me…

Oro.

Kenshin


	3. Sano to Kenshin

Kenshin,

You and Jou-chan are meant for each other. Half our class has a betting pool on when you two would finally get together. I lost, by the way. Aohi won.

Go for it! Tomoe was a bitch, and deserved everything she got. May she rot in Hell.

Go on that date. Take her somewhere nice. For Buddha's sake, put everyone out of our misery and just kiss her. Follow that with some groping. BUT NO SEX UNTIL AFTER MARRAGE!

I have my eye on you.

Sano


	4. Sano to Megumi

To my lovely, sweet, adorable, sexy, foxy lady Megumi,

Kaoru demanded Kenshin go on a date with him. Although I think Kenshin should have found his balls and manned up sooner, I think they'll be okay.

Let me know if Kaoru says Kenshin did anything inappropriate, so I can kick his ass. Even if Kaoru can defend herself, I still have duties.

See you in two hours.

Love,

Sano


	5. Megumi to Misao

Misao,

Sano told me Kaoru and Kenshin are going on a date. I have confirmed this. Dratted man, it took me a whole fifteen minutes to do this. If only he hadn't falsely said Cho and Kamatari broke up.

Anyways, this is what we have been waiting for. Even though Kaoru is technically the one who asked, we are going to treat this like it was Kenshin who asked. I have class with Kauro next period, so I'm going to start wearing her down about clothes, make-up and everything else essential to a first date. You go in for the kill on the way home. Tomorrow we're going shopping, and Wednesday will be about coaching and Friday will be last minute details.

Prepare yourself for battle.

~Megumi~


	6. Misao to Aoshi

**AOSHI!**

_-unintelligible scribbles- _Kaoru _–unintelligible scribbles-_ Kenshin date! _–unintelligible scribbles-_ Ambush with _–unintelligible scribbles-_ attack. Without_ –unintelligible scribbles-_ heels _–unintelligible scribbles- _pizza!

Isn't that great? We totally need to follow them. Will you help me plan? We need rope, binoculars, fake mustaches and a blow horn, among other things.

-heart- I love you! –heart-

Misao :)


	7. Kaoru to Satan and Lucifer

Satan and Lucifer,

I just want you both to know that I hate you. I hate you both from this date forward. I shall never stop hating you. Last night was HELL. H-E-L-L! I swear a vendetta against both of you, that if you ever approach me with clothing, make-up, nail polish, any sort of brush, hair spray, anything used for hair improvement, shoes, pizza or any sort of body part enhancement, I will break your finger nails and cut off your hair. Then I will spit on your hair, jump on it, burn it, jump on the ashes, and flush it down the toilet.

Neither of you may come within one mile of me on Saturday, from 12:01am to 11:50pm. This includes sending your boyfriends, friends, your boyfriend's friends, your associates or associates of your boyfriends, or anyone at all, I will hurt you so bad you will not be able to see straight for a month.

This is MY date with KENSHIN. It will be JUST THE TWO OF US on our date.

Your enemy


	8. The Date

Kenshin watched Kaoru's twitching eyebrow with growing concern. She had been getting progressively annoyed as the night went on. In his opinion this day had been wonderful.

He had gone to Kaoru's house to pick her up. When she had stepped out of the house Kenshin had nearly swallowed his tongue. Her shirt was a lovely shade of green that made her eyes sparkle, and hugged her tight. Her jeans… her jeans made him think naughty thoughts. Her hair had been swept up, with sexy curls coming down. Kenshin had slowly been undoing the silk strains. He liked her hair down, and slightly messy.

They went to the local park for a light picnic. They cuddled and fed each other strawberries. Kaoru gave him a light kiss when the strawberries had all been eaten. After that they rented a boat and rowed around the lake. That was when Kenshin first spotted Misao and Aoshi.

Misao had been hiding in some bushes, holding up binoculars and… had rope around her neck. She stared intently at them, occasionally saying something into a walkie-talkie. Aoshi leaned against a nearby tree, looking amused. He nodded at Kenshin. Kenshin didn't mind. He had, in fact, expected the shadows. But he knew Kaoru wouldn't like it so he moved her away from their friends.

They held hands as they walked out of the park and into town. He spotted Megumi and Sano seated outside a café. Kaoru spied Aoshi's car when they were driving to the restaurant Kenshin had reservations at. When she saw Megumi's car in the parking lot her eyebrow started to twitch.

Inside they hadn't even tried to hide their presence, seated only four tables away. Kenshin and Kaoru could hear Misao and Megumi whispering. Sano gorged himself on food and Aoshi watched all with a blank expression, but Kenshin knew the other man was highly amused.

"I'm going to kill them," Kaoru threatened again.

"Now, now Kaoru, don't let them spoil our date. Today has been one of the happiest of my life. Please don't be unhappy," Kenshin pleaded.

The anger melted out of her to be replaced with a bashful look. "Oh Kenshin…"

He leaned forward and took both her hands in his. "Kaoru, I'm so glad you sent me that note" he swore he heard Sano mutter 'pansy' "and I know this is the start of a beautiful relationship." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Now lets get out of here, shall we?"

All Kaoru's tension seemed to melt out of her. "Oh yes. Want to get ice cream? And Kenshin? You're such a sweetheart."

They waited for the check to arrive then they left. Their 'friends' followed them, of course.

"Kenshin! What are you doing!" Misao yelled. "You have to give her a better kiss then just on the hand! What kind of wimp are you?"

"Misao, shut up!" Kaoru glared. "You're already in so much trouble."

"Oh, lay off Misao. They're just too cute right now," Megumi smiled slyly.

"Megumi-" Kenshin cut Kaoru off by spinning her around.

He gave her a hard kiss, a claiming kiss. Kaoru swore she saw stars, and Kenshin saw heaven.

Misao clapped. Megumi looked satisfied. Sano swore and handed Aoshi money. Aoshi looked smug and proud.

"The perfect date," Kenshin whispered when he lifted his head. Putting his arm around a dazed Kaoru he led her to his car.


End file.
